cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sian Malley
Sian Malley was one of the District 12 females from Cloveismywife's 225th Hunger Games, the 9th Quarter Quell. She was the district partner of Anthony Webb, Nick Lovizio, and Laea Rail. Overall, she placed 1st out of 56, becoming a victor along with Jonah Thompson, Lira Roberts, and Hex Servirior. Personality Sian is hostile to most people and only friendly to a selected few people. She is very serious and only puts down her "parades" when she is with her "selected few". She almost never cracks a joke. Most people are intimidated by her and they tend to stay away from her which she likes because she is not very social. She is rather cold-hearted and thinks of her own survival first. She keeps most feelings on the inside and doesn't show her emotions. She doesn't talk much either. She almost never forgives or forgets. She is determined and will never back out because she is "too tired". Sian hates people who whine, and likes to think that she is heartless but she is wrong. She has been through a lot but really is a loyal friend deep beneath her facade. Looks Sian has shoulder length brown hair that is choppy on the ends. She has cold grey eyes, and rarely, if ever smiles. Sian is strong and muscular, and stands at 5'5. She usually has a scowl on her face. Training Score 225th Hunger Games: 9 Games Sian was put in arena 2. In the bloodbath Sian managed to pick up a pack of throwing knives, and as she was fleeing, Jason Clearwater tried to kill her by throwing an axe at her, but he missed terribly and she threw a knife that hit his chest, killing him. She ran towards the savannah but Bloom Winterlake reached for her foot and made her trip. Bloom Winterlake had been fataly hurt and laid on the ground begging for help. However, Sian coldly ignores her, knowing she could not be saved and ran into the savannah. The next day Sian was walking around in the savannah when she saw Adullius Burshnack spinning around in a circle, saying his own name over and over again. She easily killed him with her throwing knives cause he didn't even notice when she snuck up on him. In the last day of arena 2, Sian wasn't mentioned. In the bloodbath there isn't much said about her, only that she got a pack of throwing knives. She didn't run with her allies but instead she ran to the graveyard where she hid while spying on the alliance that was guarding the cornucopia. That night she received a pair of night vision glasses and sees Lucas Rayden, Kate McAllister, Drake Johnson and Hoe Ritchie. She snuk up on Kate McAllister and Hoe Ritchie and killed Hoe Ritchie with her knives. She stayed in the graveyard, where Camellia Cyrellia from her own arena also was. Sian watches as Camellia Cyrellia ran toward the cornucopia and threw a can of gasoline near the mines, which didn't weight enough to explode the mines like planned. Sian found a rock near her, and threw it which activated the mines, killing Battleaxe Mason and Xavier Woods. Sian and Camellia Cyrellia met up afterwards and ran to the hospital. On the 10th day Sian wanted to warn the tributes from her arena that are going to be attacked. Camellia Cyrellia iwasn't excited about the idea at first, but she ends up going with Sian to the house where the tributes was in. Sian tried to warn the tributes but they refused to leave. Only Jonah Thompson decided to go with Sian. Emily Lunamoon slamed the door at their faces, and then an arrow hit Camellia Cyrellia. Sian and Jonah Thompson got away before being hit. The tributes from arena 1 attacks walked into the house, and Sian used her knives to set the building on fire. All tributes escaped from the burning house except Michelle Rhode who was burned alive. Sian and Jonah Thompson ran to the grocery store to hide. The next day, Sian and Jonah Thompson burned down the jail killing Katrin Calix and Kate McAllister. On the last day, Sian and Jonah Thompson allied with Hex Servirior and Lira Roberts. Emily Lunamoon had fled from Sian and Jonah Thompson but was killed by Lira Roberts. The alliance approached Maysilee Cresent and Fabio Batone and the final fight began. Hex Servirior and Sian ran at the duo while Lira Roberts and Jonah Thompson following behind. Jonah Thompson threw an axe into Fabio Batone's stomach, when Maysilee Cresent hit Sian with an arrow. The figthing stops, as both alliances tried to get their injured member to drink an instant relief. While injured, Sian whispers to Hex Servirior to watch Maysilee Cresent to make sure that she doesn't give Fabio Batone the instant relief. Fabio Batone does get the instant relief but Hex Servirior killed Maysilee Cresent just after. Fabio Batone got furious and attacks. Lira Roberts ended up killing him, and Sian, Hex Servirior, Jonah Thompson and Lira Roberts were crowned the victors. Kills Katrin Calix, Jason Clearwater, Adullius Burshnack, Kate McAllister, Xavier Woods, Michelle Rhode, Battleaxe Mason Allies Camellia Cyrellia, Emily Lunamoon, Jonah Thompson, Hex Servirior, Lira Roberts Other Love Interest: Jonah Thompson Aftermath Sian Malley and Jonah Thompson got married. Jonah moved to District 12 to help Sian with the orphanage that she built with the money from the Games. Sian and her friend Nicole Jacobson were the owners of the orphanage, and it helped any child in District 12 who was poor and did not have any parents. Trivia *Sian had the higest odds for winning on day 9, 10 and 11. *Sian's highest odds were 1-2. *Sian was the tribute with the most kills in the 225th Hunger Games, having one more kill than Hex Servirior. *Sian and Destiny Carven are the only victors from the outlying districts. Category:Victors Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:225th Hunger Games Category:16 Year Olds Category:Throwing Knives Users Category:Lovers